


The Carbonite Maneuver

by airspaniel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Oh, think about them all you want, if you can," John leaned down, pressing a kiss just below Jack's navel and moving lower.  "But I'm the one who's here.  'Im the one who's going to take you apart."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carbonite Maneuver

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never planned for my first foray into this fandom to be a complete and utter porn-bomb, but I can't honestly say that I'm surprised. Endless thanks to [](http://drunken-hedghog.livejournal.com/profile)[**drunken_hedghog**](http://drunken-hedghog.livejournal.com/) for a crackerjack beta job and a much needed shot of optimism. It's my first time, so ~~be gentle~~ do me hard and rough, and don't pull any punches. Comments/crit always loved desperately!

"Oh, no you don't," John growled, pulling Jack's chin up. "Open your eyes, Jack."

Jack tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat but keeping his eyes shut, lips crooked in what might have been a smile. "Why?"

John chuckled, a low sound that vibrated all the way down his torso, making Jack shiver just a bit where their bare skin touched. He leaned down and licked a hot wet stripe up Jack's neck, sinking his teeth softly into the sensitive flesh below his ear. Jack gasped despite himself, arching into the touch. John smiled against his skin, enjoying the control.

"No lying back and thinking of England, he purred. Or eye-candy. I want you here, now, with me. I want you to know exactly who's doing this to you." He punctuated the thought with another nibble to Jack's jawline, trailing kisses and bites in a leisurely path down his neck and over his collarbones, working slowly and deliberately across his chest.

"Honestly, do you think I'd ever forget? Jack panted. "Not with those sharp teeth of yours and that bossy attitude and that thing you used to do with your tongue where you'd kind of press up and around and..." His eyes went wide at the memory. "Oh, please tell me you're going to do that thing with your tongue."

John just laughed, resting his forehead against Jack's chest. "Look at you! Already begging and I don't even have your trousers all the way off. I am _good_."

"Yes, you're a sex god," Jack rolled his eyes, reaching for the buckle of John's belt. "Can we hurry this up, please?"

John swatted his hands away, drawing back to kneel over Jack's hips, long fingers playing with the leather of his belt; idly stroking over the same places Jack had been so eager to touch. "I want to hear you say it first."

"John, please, I already said _please!_ Will you just..."

"Uh-uh, not that," John slowly unfastened his belt, pulling it free from the loops with an agonizing slowness, the soft susurrus of leather against fabric improbably loud in the small room.

"Fuck me, John," Jack demanded, steel creeping back into his voice. "I'll get on my knees and beg you for it, and you know how good I am."

"Ooh, very tempting." John slapped the belt against Jack's chest, not hard, but enough to hear the snap against overheated skin and Jack writhed up against it. "But you know what I want to hear." He slid his hands up Jack's arms, trailing the leather up his body as he pinned his wrists to the headboard.

John cinched the belt tightly to the bed frame, giving Jack just enough room to pull slightly at his bonds, enough to feel the leather biting into the soft flesh at the base of his palms. Jack obliged, struggling a little, showing off the lean lines of his torso as he twisted and panted, but his eyes were dark and he was grinning like a fool, and both of them knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Did I ever tell you," Jack sighed. "That you were the best wife ever?"

For a moment, John just sat there, resting back on his heels; hands stilled on the buttons of his fly. Then he laughed, so long and so hard that his eyes watered and Jack was helpless to resist joining in.

"You," John chuckled, breath still hitching in his chest. "You are something else, Jack."

Jack smiled a little cryptically, "I get that a lot." He bucked his hips up, jostling John off his perch and making him fall forward; hands braced to either side of Jack's shoulders. "Are we doing this, or what?"

"Pushy." John rolled off the bed in one fluid movement, standing long enough to slide his trousers down and off before straddling Jack's legs again. "You in a hurry, Jack?" he taunted, dragging the back of his hand slowly down the front of Jack's pants. "Got a hot date or something I should know about?"

"Thought you didn't want me thinking about other people," Jack gasped as those clever fingers made short work of opening his fly, grazing the hot flesh underneath so lightly it couldn't even be called a tease.

"Oh, think about them all you want, if you can," John leaned down, pressing a kiss just below Jack's navel and moving lower. "But I'm the one who's here. I'm the one who's going to take you apart." His mouth continued it's slow journey down, pausing only to pull trousers and boxers away so he could run his tongue unimpeded over the tight, hot skin in the crease of Jack's thigh.

Jack's hips jerked, the short sharp movement making his cock slide wetly over John's cheekbone, and John grinned; a predatory expression that was all teeth.

"Miss me?" he taunted, flicking the tip of his tongue across the slick head of Jack's dick before swallowing him down in one practiced movement that made Jack arch up off the bed like hed been shocked.

"Oh, _god_ ," he choked, "Missed _that_." The smug hum around his cock sounded suspiciously like told you so, and he could _feel_ John laughing; curving that maddening tongue in obscene dips and swirls around his shaft as he moved up and down and _up_ and too fast and too hard, but just _perfect_. His hips moved of their own volition, pushing further and faster; and John just took it, letting Jack fuck his throat like it was nothing.

" _John_ , I god, I _can't..._ " Jack was sweating, twisting his wrists against the belt and savoring the sting as it cut into his skin; sure he was bleeding but so close it didn't matter. If John kept... If John would _just..._

The wet smack of John's mouth as he pulled off was absolutely pornographic, and the high keening noise Jack made at the loss was definitely not a whimper. John made a tight circle with his thumb and forefinger, clenching hard around the base of Jack's cock.

"Patience is a virtue," he admonished, trailing short sharp bites up Jack's belly and chest. "Besides, I have plans for that."

"Since when do I listen to your plans?" Jack retorted, trying to stifle a groan as John's tongue teased at his ear.

"I think you'll like this one, Jack," John said, reaching past him to take the bottle of slick off the nightstand and flick it open. "It's what you might call mutually beneficial."

Jack drew his legs up, bracketing John's hips with his thighs and pressing their erections together _just right_. "Just fuck me already, will you?"

John sighed, grinding down helplessly, and for a moment it seemed like he might give, hands on Jack's knees pushing them further apart. He took a deep breath and stilled his hips, easing his legs up and over to straddle Jack's chest as he slid a hand back to tease himself with slippery fingers.

"Not quite what I had in mind," John breathed, twisting one and then two fingers roughly into his own body. Beneath him, Jack's mouth went dry, and when John's eyes rolled shut, lost a little in the pleasure of his hand, Jack leaned up to taste the salt-sweet moisture that welled at the tip of his cock.

"Bastard!" John shuddered, torn for a moment between Jack's teasing mouth and his own fingers, three of them now, thrusting hard enough to burn just a little.

Jack pulled his head up farther, licking lazy circles around the crown of John's cock, looking up at him through impossibly long, dark lashes. "Like I said," he chuckled, hot breath ghosting over wet, sensitive flesh. "I've never been good with your plans."

John's breath caught in his chest, halfway between a laugh and a moan. "If you want something done right..." he mumbled, sliding back and wrapping his long fingers around Jack's erection, stroking him once, twice before guiding him into position.

"Oh, yes," Jack hissed, body shaking with the effort of staying still as John sank down oh-so-slowly, arched back and open; resting his whole weight on Jack's thighs to keep him pinned.

"I did miss you." John panted, hips twitching helplessly. "No one feels like you do, Jack."

"I bet you say that to all the boys," Jack huffed, a touch too breathless to be cruel.

John rolled his hips and fell forward, wringing a moan out of the man under him. He brought his lips to Jack's throat once again, soft skin rasping against stubble. "You really are a bastard."

Jack didn't get a chance to respond, as John's mouth covered his own and finally, _finally_ they were kissing, lips moving hot and wet over lips just as eager, just as devoted.

"Always, _god_ , always was the best way to shut you up," Jack gasped, voice low and ragged against John's cheek. John just grunted, stretching forward to catch Jack's earlobe between his teeth, biting down a little harder than was strictly necessary.

"You... you know you love it," he whispered savagely, hips starting to lose their rhythm. "Jack, I _oh, Jack_ , I have to... " John sucked in a breath between clenched teeth as his hands scrabbled with the belt, fumbling at the buckle to free Jack's hands.

No sooner were they free than those strong hands were clamped to his hips, fingers digging hard enough to leave bruises as Jack took control; fucking him hard and fast and deep and so, so _good_.

"Fuck, _John_ " Jack groaned, sliding a hand around into the sweat-slick space between their bodies to wrap around John's cock. One, two, three tight strokes and John cried out, coming hard into Jack's fist. Jack was only a beat behind, back arching as he buried himself in John's body, riding out the aftershocks. They collapsed together, pulses racing and limbs entwined as they tried to remember how to breathe.

"Well," John sighed, after a long moment. "Some things never change."

Jack smirked, one eyebrow raised in a challenge, but he couldnt keep the edge of a laugh out of his voice. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or really, really offended."

"Can't it be both?" John quipped, rolling gracefully off the bed to retrieve his clothes.

"With you, it usually is." Jack shook his head, a little sadly. "Not sticking around?"

"I thought you wanted me gone." John shrugged his shirt over his head and almost managed to look nonchalant. "In fact, you were fairly explicit about it." He reached past Jack, hand shaking just a little as he untangled his belt from the headboard.

"Do you want me to go, Jack? Go away and never come back?"

Jack sat up, leaning in kiss-close to breathe the words against John's mouth. "Yes, John. You have no idea how much."

John bowed his head just a fraction, the touch of his lips to Jack's so faint that it might have been imaginary. He cradled Jack's head in his hands as if it were something infinitely precious, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, Jack," John whispered, and then again as he pulled back, preparing to turn and leave, any moment now. "I love you."

"I..." Jack started, and John held his breath. "I know," he said, the corner of his mouth lifted in a wry half-smile.

"You are insufferable!" John laughed, boots echoing against the wood floor as he walked away. "See you around, Han Solo."

"No, you won't."

John looked back, meeting Jack's eyes with nothing but mischief in his own. "We'll see about that." Then he turned again, shouldering the door open. "Say hi to the eye-candy for me!" he called cheerfully, and was gone.

Jack flopped back onto the bed, rubbing his chafed wrists. There was absolutely no way he was going to let this happen again.

Sixth time had to be the charm.  



End file.
